The present invention relates to modeling of software systems, and more specifically, to automatic model evolution.
Transactions processed by distributed software applications can be difficult to monitor. Monitoring typically utilizes a precise model of the software system indicating how a transaction propagates through various states. When the software system changes, or is outdated, incomplete, or error-prone the models need to be updated. Manual updating of system models can be time-consuming.